Family First
by xXiNoCeNtDeViLXx
Summary: His bright glow would distract anyone's focus and turn it over to him. I loved him and he loved me without a doubt.I inched my way towards him, a girl my age came and began to flirt with him. The rage build up inside me when i remembered, we're cousins..


Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing for a while, kind of lost my inspiration. But for a while I've actually had this story in my head that I think is pretty interesting. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and please r&r!

Chapter 1:

It was a bright summer morning; the light peeked in through my window as I could hear the sound of rush hour begin to louden. I slowly got up knowing that I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon and peered over to my alarm clock that sat on my bed table. 6:25, 5 minutes before the annoying high-pitched buzzer was going to awake everyone for a hard day's work. My mouth dropped as I let out a huge yawn and stretched my arms over my head. My emerald eyes glanced over the circumference of my room and once I was fully awakened, I got up and started getting ready for my first day of high school.

I just graduated from the eighth grade at Francis Middle School three months ago and was beginning my freshman year at Tomayo High. Even though I was 15, I didn't see myself as the weak link, just the opposite actually. Throughout my life, I haven't been through anything over-dramatic situations but dramatic enough for me not to see myself as the way I used to. I lost myself and blocked everyone out from my life because of my own insecurities; I couldn't hurt anyone like I did again. In Francis Middle School, I swore to myself to just do my best in school and be a loner but I guess fate had its own plans.

A few months passed in seventh grade and I was dedicated to my plan, doing well in school and being a loner, until Tomoyo and Yuki came along. Yuki was the first to break my wall. One day I walked by and saw him getting hissed at by upper class men. In my head I wanted to keep my promise but my heart wouldn't let me. Yuki walked passed me, head down, when I said. "Ya know…if you listen to them, they'll only bring you down with them.." And I walked away.

Then the second was Tomoyo. She was bubbly, king, sweet, and shy when she first walked into seventh grade. Yuki and I were talking when I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I peered over my shoulder to see Tomoyo smiling at me. It wasn't those creepy smiles but her smile didn't match her eyes. When you see someone you usually notice their strongest feature, and for Tomoyo, it was her eyes, her violet eyes. They held a deeper story, a cold and cruel story that you wouldn't think possible. After class I passed by her, looked into her eyes, and smiled.

Now the third person, I just get butterflies just thinking about him; his dark luscious brown hair, his deep auburn eyes, his strong personality…wait what were we talking about?

"Sakura! Get your butt down here or you'll be late on your first day!" My annoying older brother Touya yelled at me. I quickly snapped out of my daydream and rushed downstairs.

"What is your problem? You can't just daydream whenever you want too!" I heard running out the door. Great morning dontcha think?

Since I was such in a rush…I had to walk instead of roll to school. All my life I loved to roller skate to school. The wind blowing through my hair, the wooshing sound of the trees…just thinking about it makes me get goose bumps.

As I was walking down the street I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped my head over my shoulder to see no one there.

"Okay then?" I thought. I turned around and kept walking.

"Missed me?" A deep angelic voice whispered in my ear. My emerald eyes widened as my heart skipped a beat. I was scared at first but after processing the voice in my head I let out a huge sigh.

"Syaoran-kun you scared me!" I said laughing into his arm crease. I turned around to see those deep dark amber eyes I was day-dreaming about in the morning. He was tall, funny, incredibly handsome, played football, and mine. Most people were surprised to find out that a jock fell in love with a musical art geek, but I really didn't care. For one, because he loved me for me and two…he was a geek too!

"So how was your summer?" Syaoran asked taking hold of my hand.

"Well you should know!" I laughed. Everyday of this summer I lied to my parents saying I was going out with Tomoyo and Yuki, which I was but Syaoran was there of course along with Eriol, Tomoyo's hubby.

He chuckled. "Sorry."

We laughed as our hands swung up and down like a swing set. It was a great day, well at least for now.

"Are you ready for high school?" Syaoran asked. (I guess he could feel the nerves running throughout my body.)

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" He stopped us dead in our tracks and pulled me towards him into a bear hug. I hugged him tight not wanting to let go; he smelled of cinnamon and the Calvin Klein perfume I bought him for his birthday a few months ago. His heart beat was so steady and smoothing that I forgot what we were talking about.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said.

"Hmm?" I said nuzzling my face in his rock solid chest.

"(chuckles) Sakura!" He whined.

"What?" I whined back lifting up my head. I leaned up to kiss him when I saw a shadow behind us. It was my dad.

"Syaoran get back!" I whispered pushing him behind a big oak tree. You see, we have been secretly dating for a year and eight months now and if my dad or his family found out, we'd be dead. My dad thinks I'm too young to have a boyfriend and well, Syaoran could date but I told him not to say anything yet since my parents didn't know. (That's why we're hiding behind a huge oak tree at this moment!)

"What's going on?" Syaoran yelled/whispered.

My hands were on his shoulders pushing him back against the shadows to make sure we were unseen.

"It's my dad!" I said keeping watch. In the background I heard Syaoran whisper "oh" and I giggled. My dad was tall, lean, fit, organized, the President of Bank National Company, and stubborn. He wore glasses and always had a clean shave every morning. I watched carefully as his footsteps began to die down the sidewalk. It breaks my heart to lie to my parents and make Syaoran lie too but, if they did find out that we've been keeping this from them, let's just say I won't be getting bear hugs that often.

"The coast clear?" Syaoran's breath tickled my neck.

"Yup, all clear." I reassured.

We left the shadows of the oak tree and continued on our journey to school. Walking alongside him made me feel so protected, loved, and me. I have never felt this way about anyone before and for Syaoran to do that in just a quick second…blew me away.

I stared into his deep auburn eyes as we kept walking.

"What?" Syaoran asked turning to meet my eyes. I jumped up and kissed him right on the lips. They tasted like cherry chap stick, taking me away from reality and pulling me into a cherry, smooth, luscious fantasy.

"What was that for?" He asked chuckling.

"Just missed you that's all."

"I guess a little cherry-blossom missed her wolf eh?" He teased. I chuckled.

"Well I guess a little wolf stole a cherry-blossoms' chap stick." I teased back. Syaoran's face turned red as, as, A CHERRY!

"I uh didn't mean ta..well…I.." He said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Hahaha it's ok Syaoran!" I tugged him signaling us to keep moving, at this rate, we'll never be able to make it on time.

"Syaoran eh?"

"What?" He had a mischievous look on his face, the one where the guy is trying to get something out of you with his charms.

"You said Syaoran."

"Uh huh that's your name isn't it?"

"…but you didn't add 'kun' at the end…"

"Mhmm?"

"So that means..." He began to nibble my ear which made me blush a little.

"Your late for school!" And he took off running. He just left me there, by myself, on the sidewalk, blushing.

"Syaoran!" I said chasing after him. His laughter echoed through the air and made a smile form across my face. I don't know how I could live without him, because of him, I'm alive.


End file.
